


Two Weddings and a New Year's Eve Party

by Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)



Series: Cinderella [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, For the VM Fic Club Discord, Just the fluffiest fluff, Sweet Invention Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat
Summary: Even Cinderella knows the power of a dress. Unfortunately for Lilly, so does Veronica.A fluffly, fluffy LoVe story set in the Sweet Invention universe.





	Two Weddings and a New Year's Eve Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/gifts), [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/gifts), [LoVeObsessed2 (LoVeObsessed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoVeObsessed/gifts), [Lymelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymelight/gifts).

> So much thanks!  
Thank you to Elliebear for nominating Sweet Inventions for Fic of the Week.  
Thank you to AmyPC and LoVeObsessed2 for being wonderful mods and hosts.  
Thank you to LymeLight for suggesting I expand my measly 200 words. It's over 2K now!

###  **Wedding 1: Lilly and Eli**

**LOGAN**

“Are you  _ sure _ it’s a good idea?” Logan asks for the third time as he and Veronica carefully navigate the sandy path to Lilly and Eli’s rehearsal dinner.  _ Only Lilly Kane would rent an entire island to get married. _

Veronica stops on the edge of the party, just out of sight of the milling guests. 

“Don’t you like it?” She holds her arms wide and twirls in place, the mustard-yellow skirt of her dress flares gracefully around her knees, and her beaded bodice shimmers under the fairy lights that some diligent island employee strung through every tree on the island. 

Her face is alight with the joy and fun of it all and she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. It’s been five years since they renegotiated their terms and she still makes his heart stutter. 

Logan catches her hand and spins her into his arms. She falls against his chest and her breath catches on a laugh as her dancing eyes meet his. 

“I like it.” He reaches up and cups her cheek, fingers spanning her neck while his thumb gently strokes her cheekbone. “I love it.” 

As always, she can read him like a book. Her mirth fades and her gaze softens. “I love you, too, Logan.” 

She stretches up and presses her mouth to his, and, as easily as he gave his heart to her all those years ago, he loses himself in her. 

He’s about to suggest they move this elsewhere, when a familiar voice penetrates the fog. 

“Hey, what are you guys—Oh, hell no! V, go change.” 

Veronica laughs against Logan’s mouth, and breaks away. 

She glides over to Eli and puts a companionable arm around his shoulders. “Relax, brother of mine, Lilly’ll get a kick out of it. It’s our thing.” 

“Your funeral,” Eli grumbles as Veronica skips ahead, presumably looking for the bride. 

“Hey, man.” Logan bumps fists with Eli.

They make their way towards the center of the party, where a long table set for 20 is nestled in the sand. The crisp white linen tablecloths are a stark contrast to the dark abyss of the ocean and everything from the crystal glasses to the tiki torches lining the table shines as brightly as Lilly herself. 

Lilly's, own parents couldn’t be bothered to put aside their own prejudice to attend their daughter's rehearsal dinner. They’ll make it to the wedding, but only because Veronica all but took Celeste’s head off. Her days of being intimidated by the Kane matriarch are behind her. 

“Hey. Did you do what I asked?” Eli asks. 

Logan sighs. “Yes, my best man speech is now under 20,000 words. Fortunately for you, it’s no less brilliant in its brevity.”

“Gee, thank—“

“Veronica!” Lilly’s shriek echos through the crowd. 

“Here we go,” Eli mutters under his breath as they spot Veronica. They walk over to her and wait for Lilly to catch up. 

“Hi, Lilly!” Veronica is gleeful as she runs her hands down her yellow skirt with studied casualness. Logan rolls his eyes.  _ His girl is such a ham.  _

Lilly hugs Veronica in greeting and catches sight of Eli over her shoulder. 

Lilly’s face lights up. “There’s my guy!”

She gives Veronica a smacking kiss on the cheek. “You look beautiful, Sis.” 

Veronica’s jaw drops, but Lilly only has eyes for her husband-to-be. 

Lilly reaches past a stunned Veronica and pulls Eli close. “Dance with me.” 

* * *

**Wedding 2: Logan and Veronica**

**VERONICA**

“Veronica,  _ no _ !” Lilly backs away in horror from the rolling wardrobe rack. “I’m not wearing that.”

Veronica manages to control her smirk. She’s already earmarked a beautiful pale pink chiffon dress for her sister to wear, but she just  _ knows  _ Lilly is going to protest the color as boring. So they’re starting out with the yellow. Plus, this is  _ way  _ more fun. 

“But it’s my wedding, Lilly” Veronica reminds her sister sweetly, “and you said anything I want.”

“But…” Lilly can’t seem to tear her eyes away from the sea of yellow bridesmaid’s dresses hanging in front of her. “But, I didn’t  _ mean _ it.” 

“Fine.” Veronica heaves a loud sigh. “How about a beige color, Lilly?”

Lilly’s eyes snap to her in disgust. “It’s  _ your  _ wedding. Not Duncan’s.”

It  _ is  _ her wedding. The notion still gives her a thrill. She found the ring in her champagne glass this New Year’s Eve. Well, to be honest, she found the ring in his sock drawer over Christmas, but no one needs to know the details.

Veronica shrugs. “Beige is okay.”

Lilly gasps. “Is that what you want people to say about your wedding? That it was  _ ‘okay?’” _

The quiet bridal shop attendant, badge proclaiming her “Maria,” looks between them, uncertainty written on her face. Veronica surreptitiously winks at her.

Maria squares her shoulders. “Excuse me, ma’am. What about a nice, blush color? It will look beautiful with your skintone.”

“Do I look like a ma’am?” Lilly snaps, then her face turns thoughtful. “Yes, a blush color. That would be lovely.”

She grabs Veronica’s hand. “What do you say, sis?”

“Good idea, sis.” Veronica grins as Maria disappears into the back.

“It is a good idea, isn't it? I was right about the ring, wasn’t I?” Lilly brags.

Veronica holds her left hand up to the light. 

Lilly’s ring is an elegant tangle of diamond encrusted vines surrounding an impressive center stone. Veronica’s is also nature themed, but set in a geometric floral design. A little less flowery, but no less beautiful. Still, the large, cruelty-free diamond was bigger than she’d expected. 

“I still think it’s too much.” 

“Veronica,” Lilly sighs. “Do you  _ really _ care how big that ring is? Or do you care that Logan dragged me to seven— _ seven _ —different jewelers because ‘nothing was good enough.’” 

Veronica blinks at her. “ _ Seven?”  _

“Didn’t he tell you?”

“No,” Veronica’s heart melts a little. “He didn’t.” 

Of course he didn’t. He knows her better than she knows herself sometimes. He understands that she would feel overwhelmed by the sentiment. Just like he probably understands that leaving the ring in plain sight on top of his socks allowed her to think about the engagement with no pressure. It’s funny, she told him years ago that trust doesn't come naturally. But, turns out, trusting Logan was easy. It was trusting herself that was the hard part.

“Here’s the dress!” Maria bustles in holding a pale pink chiffon dress. 

Lilly narrows her eyes suspiciously. “There’s only one.”

“Yeah,” Veronica says softly, eyeing her ring again. “There’s only one.” 

* * *

**Trina Kane’s Annual New Years Eve Party**

**LOGAN**

“Why did I agree to go to this?” Veronica complains to Logan for the third time as she straightens his tie. 

“Because Lilly insisted. Which is why...” Logan gestures towards her off-the-shoulder, muddy-yellow cocktail dress. 

Veronica smirks down at her outfit. “Isn’t it terrible?”

He kisses her forehead. “Hideous, my dear.” 

Truthfully, he’s barely looked at the dress, can't even see it past the wedding band he slipped on her finger 6 months ago. 

A knock sounds at the door. Veronica stretches up to kiss his chin. “ “Get that while I get my purse. It’s not even metallic!” She adds with delight on her way to their bedroom.

Shaking his head, he opens the door to find Lilly and Eli on the other side. 

Lilly is barely visible behind a large, black garment bag. She strides past him straight down the hall that leads to the bedroom. Logan shakes his head as he stares after her.

“Can we come in?” Eli asks dryly. 

Logan gestures for him to enter, eyeing his suit, marveling at the magic that is Lilly Kane. 

“Don’t start, man.” Eli warns rolling his shoulders under the fitted blazer. 

Logan grins. He’s been trying to get his brother-in-law into a suit for years now, but Eli won’t even wear one to the office. Logan supposes as lead designer for the Letty-Lynn Electric Motorcycle Company Eli is entitled to his artistic temperament, but is a little formality from a co-founder at board meetings too much to ask?

The bedroom door slams and Lilly emerges from the hall, a ball of muddy yellow under one arm. She looks slightly ruffled and Logan wonders if she wrestled it off Veronica.

“She’ll be right out.” Lilly tells them, smoothing her hair and looking extremely pleased. She passes the material to Logan. “Burn this.”

Logan rolls his eyes. So dramatic. He tosses the dress onto the couch. They’ve been playing this game for years now. It’s cute, but…

“Lilly, don’t you think it’s time to let it go?” 

Lilly pats his cheek, “My darling brother, admit it. You’re eternally grateful that I meddle.”

He glances down at his own ring.  _ That’s true.  _

“Lilly, get back here!” Veronica shouts from the next room, “I can’t wear this. It looks like underwear.”

Logan perks up and Eli lets out a snicker. 

Did he say it was time to let it go? Clearly he’s forgotten what a positive influence Lilly is. Logan makes a motion towards the bedroom, but Lilly’s hand on his arm stills him. 

“I got the pictures back from my rehearsal dinner, Veronica Echolls,” Lilly calls back to Veronica. “You’re going to wear whatever I tell you to.” 

To Logan she says, “Hold on there, tiger, she has to make an entrance.”

Logan stares at her.  _ Is she high? _ “Ask me how many shits I give about her making an entrance.” 

“How many--”

“Lilly!” Eli laughs. “Leave the poor guy alone. He’s practically still on his honeymoon.” 

“Alright,” Veronica announces. “I’m wearing it. But I want it on record that I protest.”

Logan turns towards her, and freezes.  _ Holy shit _ .  _ This  _ dress he sees. 

It’s sexy in its simplicity, with it’s uncomplicated A-line shape and plunging neckline. The material is a nude slip with a red lace overlay. She looks beautiful. And hot. And kind of naked. 

“Hey,” Logan sidles up to Veronica and slips his hands around her waist. “Why don’t we--”

“None of that!” Lilly pulls Veronica out of Logan’s arms. “We’re going.”

“But Lilly, we don’t want to go.” Logan whines. He wants to get his wife out of her new dress. Or maybe they’ll leave it on…

“She’s your sister Logan, we’re going to her party.” 

“Come on, Lilly.” Veronica complains. “I’m Logan’s wife and she still calls me ‘Lilly’s Friend.’” 

“Which is why we’re going.” Lilly informs her. “That stupid cow,” she adds in a low murmur. And with that, she flounces out of the door. 

Eli shrugs and follows. 

“Fine,” Veronica sighs. “But I’m picking my own accessories.”

She grabs shoes and a jacket, and Logan trails after, locking up behind them. 

By the time they arrive, Lilly’s mostly over the leather motorcycle jacket and matching combat boots Veronica paired with her red lace dress, and as they walk up the driveway to the main entrance she even seems to approve of the combination. 

The party is in full swing, music blaring through open windows, the smell of alcohol and salt water tinges the air. The front door is open and the foursome let themselves in. 

Logan takes Veronica’s hand as he scans the crowd for their hosts. Lilly loops her elbow through Veronica’s other arm, and Eli slings an arm around Lilly’s shoulder shouting over the crowd, “You see Duncan?”

“He’s probably napping,” Logan shouts back. Veronica elbows him while Lilly snickers. 

“Hey!” Logan protests. She knows it’s true. Duncan’s  _ boring _ . You’d think marrying dead hooker number two would add a modicum of interest, but no. Turns out, even if you hang a flashy picture on the wall the paint is still beige. 

Finally, Logan spies a flash of red hair moving through the tangle of bodies. When Trina comes into full view Logan’s jaw drops. She’s wearing...well he’s not sure what she’s wearing. 

It’s a dress. He’d place money on that based on the slim, knee-length skirt, but it also has this ruffle around her waist that looks incomplete, high on one side, low on the other. And it’s off-the-shoulders, but whereas Veronica's original dress bared her arms, Trina’s has long sleeves that are too short and stop well above her wrists. All in a muddy yellow color.

“Little Brother!” Trina squeals, and leans in, kissing him on both cheeks. Veronica elbows him again, and he manages to return her greeting without any sort of sarcastic comment.  _ And to think, some people doubt he’s changed.  _

Trina moves on to Veronica, kissing the air near her face. “Lilly’s Friend! So glad you could make it!” 

Logan stiffens. He hasn’t changed  _ that  _ much. Before he can open his mouth, Veronica squeezes his hand. They see Trina a total of three times a year, and Veronica’s made him promise to leave it alone. She says it’s not worth it, which is really his mistake for insisting she try therapy. Now she’s all evolved and he’s not allowed to verbally eviscerate his sister anymore. 

Logan catches Lilly’s clenched jaw from the corner of his eye and feels a kinship for her. Veronica made her promise to leave it alone, too. 

“Hi, Trina.” Veronica replies with zero inflection. 

“What a sweet dress.” Trina’s eyes linger on Veronica’s outfit. Logan swears he can just about see the envious tinge of green on her skin as she turns her nose up. “I, of course, opted for a classier look.”

“Yeah, class is clearly a driving force in your life.” Eli pipes up. 

Veronica’s eyes widen and she realizes her mistake. No one made Eli promised to let it go. Lilly slips her arm around her husband’s waist. 

Trina shoots Eli a withering look that smooths out as she greets Lilly. 

“Lil- _ ly,  _ thank you for this  _ elegant  _ dress. What a thoughtful gift from my little sister.” With a smug crook to her lips, Trina’s eyes dart to Veronica to assess her reaction. 

Veronica gives her a close lipped smile, and she drops Lilly’s arm to casually cover her mouth. Triumph lights Trina’s eyes. She obviously thinks she has one-upped Veronica in Lilly’s affections. 

Only Logan can see Veronica is physically holding in her mirth. 

“Oh, you’re welcome  _ older _ sister.” Lilly’s tilts her head, assessing Trina from head to toe. A smirk graces her lips. “It suits you.” 

Mistaking the smirk for a smile, Trina offers Lilly another profusion of thanks and departs with a cold nod to Eli. 

There’s a beat of silence as they watch Trina disappear through the crowd, then Veronica’s gasp of laughter rolls out quick and bright, triggering a chain reaction among the foursome. 

Eli pulls Lilly to him, and Logan gathers Veronica into his arms. He loves that laugh, the unrestrained, honest nature of it. It’s the same sound he heard on the other side of a white column on Trina’s balcony all those years ago. 

Logan rests his forehead against Veronica’s and brushes her nose with his. 

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask.” He toys with the collar of her leather jacket. “If you wear red lace under the yellow, what do you wear under the red lace?” 

She brings her mouth next to his ear. “Didn’t I mention?” Her low voice reverberates through his body, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “Nothing.” 

Logan growls and doesn’t take his eyes off her as he yells over the din, “Lilly, we’re leaving.”

Lilly’s tinkling giggle floats back to them. “Have fun, you two. My work here is done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to my friend CubbieGirl1723 who reads everything I write, up to and including endless text messages. She knows these characters in and out and her feedback is invaluable. 
> 
> Thank you to AmyPC for her amazing beta skills. Seriously, she blocks everything like a play and her grammar is perfection.


End file.
